


Gone

by CassieHughes



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieHughes/pseuds/CassieHughes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'A smile, one last whispered breath and he is gone. My heart shatters into a thousand, million pieces and I feel myself  falling forever into a black void.' <br/>A short one shot - Cannon death implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

A smile, one last whispered breath and he is gone. My heart shatters into a thousand, million pieces and I feel myself falling forever into a black void. 

I never realised it would be like this, never truly understood until this very moment. The pain comes and goes in great waves, washing over me as tears spill unendingly down my cheeks to drip, unheeded onto the pale, cold hand still clutched to my trembling lips. 

How can I let go? He has been my life for so long, the one who completes me, makes me real, this king among men. Passionate, strong, handsome, his smile could melt the winters snow, his eyes would see my deepest fears then gather them into his heart to bid them gone.

Gone. 

One last kiss I place upon his icy brow then turn and slowly walk away. 

Forever lost, 

Forever alone.


End file.
